E se fosse verdade
by JulieMellark
Summary: James Potter alugou um belo apartamento em Londres. A última coisa que ele gostaria era dividi-lo com alguém, mas logo surge uma jovem bonita e controladora, chamada Lily Evans, que insiste que o apartamento é seu, até que Lily simplesmente desaparece.James fica então convencido de que Lily é um fantasma e passa a tentar ajuda-la a atravessar, mas ela esta decidida que está viva...
1. Chapter 2

Eu não abri os olhos, mas puder sentir o cheiro fresco de rosas invadir meu corpo. Talvez eu estivesse cercada delas, ou talvez eu estivesse louca.

"Evans?" Pude sentir o peso sobre meus ombros e de repente o frescor das flores se foi, o cheiro doce foi substituído por algo mais forte e agora eu já não estava mais sozinha "Evans, vamos acorde"

Pisquei, e rapidamente tudo entrou em foco, com um salto eu percebi que Mcgonagall, a cirurgiã chefe me olhava carrancuda.

"Céus, me desculpe senhora, não vai acontecer mais, eu vim pegar um café e me sentei para esperar! Imagino que tenha pegado no sono" dei um sorriso torto, enquanto ela me dava um olhar insatisfeito e saia pela cozinha do hospital sem precisar falar mais nada.

Me levantei com um suspiro enquanto pegava e engolia meu café frio com uma careta. Quanto tempo eu adormeci? A verdade é que não estava nada fácil, eu estava pegando mais plantões do que eu poderia suportar. Plantão atrás de plantão nas últimas semanas, apenas para provar a Amus Diggory que era eu quem merecia ser efetivada e não aquele inútil arrogante.

"Lily?" Uma voz me chamou quando entrou, era Dorcas. Minha amiga desde a época em que tínhamos idade suficiente para concordar que meninos eram totalmente 'eca'. Ela era a anestesista honorária do hospital, fiquei contente em vê-la.

"Hey Dorcas, como foram as coisas com o seu segundo encontro?" - Perguntei "Tudo ótimo realmente! Remus é um perfeito cavaleiro, depois do jantar fomos comer uma daquelas delícias de sapos de chocolates e claro nos beijamos muito" Ela disse sonhadora enquanto arrumava seu crachá e prendia o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. "Espere, você estava com essa presilha ontem à noite. Lily você não foi para a casa de novo?" Perguntou enquanto se sentava na cadeira que eu ocupei mais cedo, segui e sentei-me ao seu lado dando um suspiro cansado "Não! Tivemos uma emergência na madrugada, não podia sair" "Lily, vá para casa, há quantas horas você está aqui?" Perguntou preocupada. "Poucas...umas 36 horas" disse por fim.

Mais tarde, peguei todas as fichas dos pacientes de quem eu estava cuidando e fui entregando e dando instruções a Alice, a enfermeira de plantão no meu andar. "Ellis precisa de um eletrocardiograma, tornozelos muito inchados para o meu gosto, cuida disso para mim?" Pedi "Claro Lils" ela disse pegando a pasta e seguindo para a direita, me perguntei como ela sabia desse apelido, eu o odiava.

"Ah oi Lily, cuidei do paciente do Trauma 2 enquanto você dormia" Amus Diggory apareceu do nada, para minha infelicidade completa. Rolei meus olhos e fiz uma carranca "Eu não estava dormindo!" Menti. "De nada" ele me disse irônico. Virei as costas e deixei ele falando sozinho indo rumo ao balcão, talvez não houvesse mais emergências, e eu já pudesse ir embora.

"Doutora Evans, é aguardada no andar 3" uma voz soou por todo o corredor, e eu bufei, talvez eu fosse a pessoa mais azarada do mundo.

"Olá Senhor Lovegood, sou a doutora Evans, estarei no seu caso a partir se agora, posso ajudá-lo a ficar mais confortável?" Falei docemente para o senhor de 89 anos à minha frente, ele sorriu de volta "Casa-se comigo?" Dei uma risada com sua brincadeira "Tenho passe livre nos ônibus" ele argumentou "eu não poderia recusar, vou ligar para a minha irmã e pedir seu vestido emprestado, não saia daqui! Fiz pedidos de exame de urina, alguém virá ajudar o senhor em algum momento em breve" sorri para ele, enquanto saia do quarto, talvez eu devesse abaixar a morfina do meu noivo.

O dia passou com um piscar de olhos e eu que achava não ser possível estar mais cansada que antes, me surpreendi. Suturei e concertei tantas pessoas que quase achei que eu mesma deveria ser uma delas.

"Lily, Lily venha aqui" uma voz me chamou da recepção, era Lene, uma de minhas melhores amigas "você vai hoje não é mesmo?" "Olá Lene, bom te ver também, e sim eu vou" eu disse fazendo uma careta, Lene e Dorcas tinham programado um encontro para mim e estavam me enchendo o saco a semana toda, se eu não fosse era bem capaz que elas cortassem meus cabelos enquanto eu dormia, visto que morávamos no mesmo prédio eu não achava nada impossível, e, diga-se de passagem, eu amo meus cabelos ruivos. "Ótimo" ela sorriu contente. "Como ele se chama?" Perguntei curiosa, ela deu de ombros "Não faço a mínima ideia" senti meus ombros caírem, e o desânimo aumentar 10x mais "Vocês ao menos o conhecem?" "Não..., mas é um amigo do amigo da Dorcas" ela sorriu brilhantemente "Legal, vou me encontrar com um estranho" "Sem dramas Lily, e já são seis e meia vocês não vão sair as sete horas?" Ela perguntou indicando o relógio na parede "Oh! Merda" eu disse enquanto me encaminhava para minha supervisora, antes de sair eu deveria avisar da minha saída o mais rápido possível, maldito encontro, agora eu teria que correr para a casa e me arrumar em 30 minutos, como se eu fosse conseguir.

Sai do hospital o mais rápido que pude, apenas para descobrir que estava caindo o céu, de tanta chuva, eu deveria jogar na loteria.

Liguei meu carro, e decidi que iria pegar a rodovia, era mais rápido e eu evitaria o congestionamento causado pela chuva. Coloquei meus olhos no rádio e em alto e bom som 'Hey Jude' da minha banda preferida começou a tocar.

Mas quando eu levantei meus olhos, tudo o que vi foi o farol do caminhão à minha frente, e então tudo se escureceu.


	2. Chapter 3

Era talvez o décimo quarto apartamento que a corretora de imóveis mostrava. Ou talvez fosse o décimo sexto? A verdade era que James tinha perdido totalmente as contas de quantas visitas a apartamentos eles fizeram nas últimas duas semanas.

"Então querido o que você acha desse aqui?" A mulher bem rechonchuda ia perguntando ao homem "Esse tem apenas dois anos de construção uma vista para o centro, a vizinhança é toda bem calma e o melhor de tudo, fazem contrato para até dois anos" ela disse alegre esperando que o homem a sua frente gritasse de alegria e dissesse que o apartamento era perfeito, entretanto...

"Onde está o sofá?" Disse James, o moreno ainda observava o apartamento, era bonito ele admitia.

Mas para que você tem um apartamento se não tem cadeiras e nem sofá, céus ele precisava muito de um sofá. E cadeiras.

"Bom senhor Potter, o senhor deve entender que um sofá não combinaria com a decoração feita no apartamento, sim?" Disse a mulher, ela suava frio e tentava controlar a raiva.

A verdade era que esse homem não gostava de nada que ela mostrava a ele. Ou era "muito pequeno" "grande demais" "muito silencioso" "barulhento demais" ou ele se sentava nos sofás e dizia "fofo demais" "duro demais". Por fim ela escolhera um apartamento mobiliado, como ele requisitara e sem sofá. Pelo jeito agora o problema era de que não havia sofá. Qual o problema do homem com sofás?

"Não! Não será esse então" ele disse para a mulher e foi em direção à saída do prédio sem dar a ela a chance de tentar lhe convencer.

Ventava muito naquele dia, era outono e o vento frio fez James apertar seu casaco contra ele, a ventania continuava quando o moreno se virou para falar com a corretora, a mulher era incompetente demais para seu gosto - onde já se viu? Um apartamento sem sofá? - Ele pensava consigo mesmo, foi quando ele viu, um papel vermelho voando em sua direção e parar justamente em seu rosto, pressionado contra seus óculos leu as palavras "aluga-se apartamento" James achou aquele pedaço de papel extremamente estupido, mas após ler essas palavras ele se interessou: "Apartamento- Rua dos Alfineiros, apartamento n. 4, 3º andar. - Com dois quartos, sacada e uma vista incrível. Mobiliado. Interessados contatar: 555-0214-33"

James nunca acreditou em destino, coisas místicas, paranormal, mágica e todas essas outras baboseiras inventadas para fins inúteis. Ele era bem simples na verdade se ele pudesse ver e tocar então ele acreditava.

Mas quando ele leu o pequeno papel de cor estranha - sério quem faz um anúncio em um papel vermelho? - Ele não pode sentir que era coisa do destino, porque ele se encontrava exatamente naquela rua e foi preciso apenas se virar para ver o prédio do anúncio.

Com uma aparência de ser calmo e uma dessas construções antigas que dá uma vontade idiota de se sentar na frente com ar de nostalgia e uma cerveja na mão, James decidiu que ele gostou do lugar.

Entregou o papel para a corretora que olhou de forma estranha para o papel com se esperasse que James dissesse que era uma grande piada, ele apenas atravessou a rua em direção ao prédio.

O apartamento era exatamente como James queria. Ele gostou até mesmo do sofá!

A mulher disse que o apartamento ainda estava disponível após ligar e conversar com os locatários, aparentemente eram dois apartamentos por andar e havia apenas 3 deles no pequeno prédio.

"Você realmente gostou?" Ela perguntou com um brilho nos olhos

"Realmente" James disse sorrindo, enquanto se sentava no sofá

"Bom, mas não me admira que ainda não tenham alugado, a moça me disse que é um contrato mensal, é tudo que eles aceitam"

"Oh! E por que isso?" James perguntou meio incerto

"Não quiseram dizer apenas falaram que é um assunto pessoal, aparentemente algum acidente na família"

"Certo, não me importo. Eu aceito" James disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para a corretora.

James já havia se mudado para o novo apartamento a duas semanas, seu melhor amigo Sirius Black vinha visita-lo quase todas as noites. Eles tomavam algumas cervejas e comiam pizza.

James estava feliz com o seu pequeno espaço de lixo, sentando todos os dias no sofá e assistindo a todas as lutas da TV.

Tudo o que ele menos queria era dividir seu novo apartamento, havia saído da antiga casa de seus pais e estava aproveitando essa nova vida, tentando recomeçar depois do seu pequeno incidente na fábrica dos Potter's que ele não fazia questão nenhuma de ficar relembrando.

"Vamos Prongs! Você também precisa sair de casa, isso está parecendo um chiqueiro e você parece que não toma um banho há dias. Tem duas gatas nos esperando no 3 vassouras então se arrume Potter, e nos divertiremos essa noite"

"Não estou afim! Vai você Sirius"

"Cara quem é você e o que fez com o meu melhor amigo?" Sirius perguntou revirando os olhos, James não era de negar uma noite de diversão, antes do "acidente pelo menos " ou você se levanta agora e nós vamos para o bar agora, ou eu ligo para a mamãe Potter e digo a ela que você está chamando ela para passar uns dias aqui, você sabe que ela vem na mesma hora com aquele gato irritante dela"

"Isso é chantagem! Você não teria coragem" James disse mirando o amigo com um olhar preocupado

"Não pague para ver" Sirius respondeu sério, indo em direção à porta

Duas horas depois um James vestido e barbeado se encontrava carrancudo em uma das mesas do famoso bar com um Sirius sorridente.

A verdade era que James estava estressado, como muitas das vezes em que saiu com Sirius ele tinha mentido para ele, havia apenas uma garota e não duas como ele havia dito a James, não que James se importasse.

"Cara sinto muito que a sua loira não veio, a minha amiga disse que ela traria mais alguém, a falha não foi minha você sabe"

"Está certo" James resmungou sem olhar para o amigo e tomando um outro gole da sua cerveja amanteigada, sua preferida." Só me façam um favor assim que ela voltar do banheiro, parem de se agarrar na minha frente e vão para um motel"

Passaram-se algumas horas desde que Sirius havia levado a Margarida ou Marly, Merlim sabe seu nome, para "dar uma volta", James então decidiu pedir mais algumas cervejas e ir embora para casa, e talvez ver um daqueles filmes em preto e branco que sempre lhe dão sono. E talvez mais uma cerveja.

Chegando em casa ele percebeu que algo estava errado um vento gelado circulava o apartamento, estranho ele não se lembrava de deixar a janela do quarto aberta.

Devia estar tão chateado com Sirius por arrasta-lo do conforto de sua casa que não percebeu, fechou a janela, fez seu caminho para a geladeira e pegou a cerveja mais gelada e seguiu para o sofá, ele gostava muito daquele sofá, tomou um gole e contatou que a cerveja estava tão gelada quanto possível.

Mal havia terminado de colocar a latinha de bebida na mesa de centro, quando ele escutou um grito, mais como um rosnado furioso.

"PARA! NÃO OUSE MANCHAR MINHA MOBÍLIA"

Ele se virou com rapidez, lívido pelo susto, e parado diante dele havia uma mulher ruiva, linda e furiosa.


End file.
